happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hair and Share
Hair and Share is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Baldy *Pranky Appearances *Hairy *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode starts with a shot of "Hairy's Hair Growth Formula", and the camera pans out to show Pranky and a window. Pranky snickers and we see Baldy sleeping. Pranky opens the window and pours some of the formula on Baldy, then closes the window and sneaks away. We cut to the next morning where Baldy wakes up and goes into the bathroom. When he sees himself in the mirror, he freaks. Pranky hears this and laughs hardly. Baldy attempts to use his razor and shave his hair again, but the razor is broken, and Baldy realizes he must go to the Drug Store and get a razor before it closes at 8:00. A clock (7:00) shows up in the top left corner, and Baldy hops to it. Pranky then notices he could add to his prank... Baldy starts running to the store, but Pranky puts a banana peel down and Baldy slips. Pranky also starts running to the Drug Store so he could add to the prank, and he throws a whoopee cushion back and Baldy slips, just as a fart sound is made, causing everyone to laugh at him and surround him. Baldy realizes his only way out of the crowd is to disturb everyone, so he takes off his pants, but his hair manages to cover his private parts, making him mad. Pranky keeps running and sees the Drug Store up ahead, but nearly gets hit by a car and gets to the sidewalk. He realizes his only way there is to somehow get across the road full of cars. Meanwhile, Baldy has gotten actual fart into the whoopee cushion and sits down on it, causing the fart to accelerate the whoopee cushion (and Baldy on it) into the air, as if he were flying, and he manages to land near the Drug Store (7:50). Baldy checks his watch and realizes he must hurry. Pranky, extremely injured, has managed to get there before him and hides all the razors except for one, which Baldy buys and takes home. Back at home, Baldy turns the razor on and, when he puts it on his skin, it starts to shave his hair by itself, amazing him, until the razor starts to shed his skin. Pranky goes by the window and sees Baldy is just a skeleton. Pranky laughs and accidentally squirts some hair growth on himself, soon making him look all blue and puffy. Moral It's what's inside that counts. Deaths *Baldy is shaved and shed to bone. Trivia *This is the second episode with a clock in the corner, where a character must make it somewhere in time. The first is Sugar Rush. *When the episode was announced, there were jokes going around that Baldy would be credited as "Harry" in this episode. *Pranky's injuries are similar to Pop's in Havin' a Ball. *Devious was originally in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 44 Episodes